Let's Go, Strawberry
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Dr. Bleak has sent word to all the parents of Hollow Fields students about the changes. What happens when the Snow's arrive? Parent Chronicles: Number 1


**Disclaimer: I own Betty and Harold! XD Not that much of an accomplishment.**

Let's Go, Strawberry

Doctor Atticus Bleak whirred from his small prison on his great mahogany desk. Not that he could see it, but someone told him it was grand. Behind him, a girl with home cropped dark hair sat in the green upholstered chair flipping through a book. In her lap, a small, blue ovular machine clinked quietly. _This is a peaceful scene, _the doctor thinks to himself, but that changes when his secretary enters.

"Atticus, Harold and Betty Snow are here to see you."

"Let them in," he answers, thanking the woman. She leaves hurriedly.

"Dr. Bleak, why are Lucy's parent's here?" the girl asked.

"Carmen, I think it's best you leave for now," he replied, ending the conversation. The girl looked like she wanted to protest, but kept her mouth shut and gathered her things. As she left, a man with bright blond hair and Lucy's blue eyes entered, a red haired beauty beside him. Carmen eyed them warily and scampered out, thinking about where the best place to find Lucy was.

Meanwhile, the Snow's looked around the empty office searching for the headmaster. "Maybe he left," Harold suggested. His wife nodded in agreement.

"Actually," the box said, startling both the adults and making them jump, "I'm right here. I don't blame you for misunderstanding though; it's happened more than enough times."

"Bu-bu-but you're a box!" Betty exclaimed, grasping her husband's elbow.

"An unfortunate accident, I assure you. Please, have a seat," Dr. Bleak said. Harold decided that if the box was a human, he would talk with his hands a lot.

The two adults sank warily into the green upholstered chairs. It was silent for a few moments as the Snow's got their bearings. Harold spoke up first, deciding that it was best to skip the chitter and get down to business. "We're here about our daughter, Lucy."

He knew that things were going to deteriorate quickly, so he thought it best to give them some good news to think about. "Naturally. She's a very gifted student. One of the best in her grade," Dr. Bleak replied calmly.

"Then how is it that for the last month there was no trace of her!" Betty demanded, rising from her seat.

"The Academy only recently came under my authority," Bleak explained. "My ex-wife had a very twisted way of getting what she wanted. In fact, I owe my current predicament to that woman, as does another."

"Another?" Harold questioned.

"Yes. Before we were able to unseat her, Eleanor tore a girl's essence from her body and transferred her to a contraption similar to mine. Myself and a group of students are working on a way to restore her. One of them being your daughter, who I expect will be arriving shortly."

He hadn't spoken a moment too soon because Lucy opened the door and poked her head in. "Hey, Dr. Bleak, Carmen told me that I should… Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She hopped over to her parents and hugged them tightly, who, in turn, crushed their daughter.

Had Doctor Bleak the ability to leave the room and give them some privacy. Unfortunately, he was a box, and it took the Snow's nearly ten minutes to release the small red head.

"Uh, not that I'm not excited to see you guys, but why are you here?" the nine and a half year old asked.

"We're going to take you home, Strawberry," Harold responded.

Lucy backed away. "What? No. I don't want to go!" She edged her way behind the mahogany desk.

"Lucy," her mother said softly, but verging greatly on frustration.

"No! Claude and Carmen and Summer and Dr. Bleak and I still have to help Francine. I can't leave them."

"Lucy," her mother cooed. "Be reasonable."

"NO!"

The door shot open and two dark haired children tumbled in. "Carmen," the boy hissed angrily. Lucy quickly forgot her current predicament and her good nature kicked in as she helped her two friends up.

"Well sorry for worrying," she snapped, taking Lucy's outstretched hand and kicking Claude off her legs.

"Why are you so worried?" he countered, dusting himself off.

The dark haired girl pointed at Lucy's parents rather rudely. "Are you deaf? They want to take her away."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Like that's gonna happen. Snow's way to stubborn and headstrong."

"Aww~" the read head answered, glomping the reluctant young boy. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Lucy!" her mother exclaimed. She marched over and pried her daughter of the boy, who was grateful for the interruption. He got over it and snapped at Carmen again. "You are coming home with us," Betty insisted.

Lucy's gaze shifted to her eternally arguing friends and tears welled in her eyes. "Bu-bu-but… I don't want to go. I like it here. I don't want to leave."

From Carmen's pocket, the voice of Francine erupted, distressed. "Don't make her cry!"

Betty looked around for the source of the new voice. This gave Lucy a chance to escape her grasp. She darted back to her place behind the desk and slammed her hands against the surface. "Enough!" she screamed. The room fell silent: Claude and Carmen stopped bickering, Betty stopped demanding Francine show herself, Francine stopped wailing, and Doctor Bleak stopped attempting to explain the situation to Harold.

"I'm going to speak," she continued, leaving no room for discussion. "I like Hollow Fields. I like the things I learn. I like my teachers. I like my friends, and my rivals. _I will not leave,_" the nine year old stressed.

For a moment, the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Harold stood and spoke up first. "All right, Lucy." He kissed the top of her head. "We expect you home for winter break."

The door slammed open yet again and a lavender haired girl thundered in. "Dr. Bleak, Miss Ricketts' disappeared again, and Stinch is neglecting his janitorial duty again. The public girls' room is disgusting." She looked around the room. "Great! I missed the good stuff again!"

**I'm thinking I'll do a series of these. I think I'll do the McGinty's next. You're thoughts?**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
